Tout le monde fait des erreurs
by Nirzam
Summary: Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Même elle, la plus brillante sorcière de son temps. Mais certaines erreurs ne se réparent pas. Qu'en sera-t-il de celle ci ? [Ne prends pas en compte HP7-8]
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Voilà un vestige, trouvé dans les catacombes de mon disque dur. J'ai hâte de connaitre vos avis, c'est ma première fiction. Je vous laisse tout de suite avec le prologue. Le premier chapitre ne devrait pas tarder. Bonne lecture !**  
 **Disclamer: Evidemment, tout les personnages sont JKR, seule l'histoire m'appartient !**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

Ce soir, il ne pleut pas à Londres, seul le vent souffle contre les vitres. C'est sur le visage de la petite brune que la pluie frappe, dévalant ses joues rosies par le froid mordant. Ses mains fines serrées sur les pans de sa veste en jean, Hermione se dirige d'un pas perdu vers le Londres moldu.

Contrairement aux sorciers dont la guerre approche à grands pas depuis la mort du professeur Dumbledor, les jeunes moldus de son âge s'estiment souvent heureux de ne pas avoir vécu l'horreur des guerres mondiales et désormais, elle aussi. Les mangemorts ont gagné, une née-moldu de moins chez les sorciers. Cette guerre, elle se passera sans elle. Harry et Ron sauront très bien se débrouiller sans elle. Ron...

 _Il y'a deux semaines..._

 _Dans la chambre d'Hermione et de Ginny au square Grimmaud, un rouquin semble hors de lui, le visage aussi rouge que son pull aux couleurs de la maison des lions._

 _"HERMIONE GRANGER, J'EN AI MARRE QUE L'ON ME PRENNE SANS CESSE POUR UN IMBÉCILE. COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE DEVINE CE QU'IL Y'A ? JE NE SUIS PAS DEVIN. JE VEUX BIEN T'EMPÊCHER D'ALLER MAL, ME BATTRE CORPS ET AME POUR QUE JAMAIS AUCUNE LARME NE COULE SUR TES JOUES MAIS SI TU NE ME DIS RIEN AUSSI."_

 _"Ron, ne me crie pas dessus. C'est...Il y'a des trucs que je ne peux pas te dire, tu vois. J'ai le droit d'avoir..."  
_ _  
"QUOI ? Ben oui, c'est ça, ne me dit rien. C'est ça ta vision du couple ? Chacun ses petits secrets ? On entre en guerre Hermione, si même toi tu me caches des trucs."_

 _"C'est juste que..."_

 _La jeune fille embarrassée ne savait plus où se mettre mais hors de question de lui laisser voir ça. Elle respire un grand coup, son énervement vis à vis de son copain grandissant au fur et à mesure des secondes. Finalement, le visage ferme, elle lâcha un glacial_ _"Cela ne te regarde pas."_

 _Si le ton du rouquin descendit un peu, la réponse glaciale ne refroidie pas du tout son visage bouillonnant de colère._

 _"Ça ne me regarde pas ? Tu me reproches de ne pas te soutenir et de ne pas chercher à te comprendre puis tout à coup, ça ne me regarde pas ? Mais tu deviens complètement folle ma pauvre fille. Ça fait des jours que tu es com..."_

 _"FOLLE ? FOLLE ? OUI JE DEVIENS FOLLE A ME DISPUTER AVEC TOI ? J'EN AI MARRE. CE N'EST PAS CA CE QUE JE VEUX ENTRE NOUS. JE SAVAIS QUE CE SERAIT UNE MAUVAISE IDÉE..."_

 _"C'est bon. Tais toi." L'allusion au regret fût le coup de grâce chez le roux qui, blessé au plus profond de lui, décida de mettre fin à ce dialogue de sourds avec les gros moyens._

 _Une porte qui se claque, un grognement d'un coté, un sanglot de l'autre, le jeune couple est bien trop jeune pour supporter le poids de la guerre sur leurs épaules. La base n'est pas encore assez solide. Mais l'amour, lui, est omniprésent. C'est pour ça que Ron, 20 minutes plus tard, après avoir fait le tour du pâté de maison, revient toquer timidement à la porte de sa copine. Depuis les quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, leurs disputes sont aussi nombreuses qu'avant, mais ce n'est pas grave, les excuses sous la couette ne sont que plus plaisantes. Mais quand la porte s'ouvre, Hermione ne le saute pas au cou cette fois, un sac sur l'épaule, le visage de la brunette est dur, bien que tout boursouflé par les larmes qu'elle a du versé. Le sourire timide du rouquin qui était venu s'excuser s'efface aussitôt. Il comprend tout de suite. La phrase qu'il redoutait tant._

 _"J'en ai marre, je vais chez mes parents. J'appuie sur pause là."_

 _Et sans un mot de plus, Hermione contourna Ron pour s'en aller loin de cette maison fourmillant de monde préparant une guerre dont personne n'avait envie._

En pensant au rouquin, Hermione serra les dents pour étouffer un sanglot.  
Elle ne comptait partir que quelques jours, mais finalement, quelques jours étaient devenus une semaine et une semaine était devenue deux. La deuxième semaine, son retour surprise ne se passa pas comme prévu. Et là voilà maintenant, à pleurer sur le chemin de Traverse.  
Il vivra très bien sans elle, n'est ce pas ? De toute façon, Hermione n'a désormais plus le temps pour les sorciers. C'est finit. La parenthèse Poudlard se referme.  
Les yeux baissés sur son ventre, Hermione est désormais sure de son choix. Et c'est sans une ombre d'hésitation qu'elle transplana directement dans sa chambre, chez ses parents.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou tout le monde, 1:07 et voici enfin le premier chapitre.  
Il met tout de suite dans le bain. Je m'excuse par avance des fautes d'orthographe, ésperant qu'elles ne vous gacheront pas la lecture. Le premier chapitre est vraiment long. 4470 mots, mais je pense que les autres chapitres tourneront plus bas autour des 2000 mots. Je vous rappelle que c'est ma première fanfic et que donc, une petite review peut m'apporter beaucoup plus que vous imaginer.**

 **Bonne lecture, mes p'tits choux.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1: Une surprise pour Hermione**

* * *

Dans le petit appartement de deux pièces qu'Hermione a réussi à trouver dans un petit quartier moldu tranquille, le calme est roi. Hermione est désormais une jeune femme épanouie, épanouie par le rouquin qui vit depuis dans ses pattes depuis sept ans. Un sourire aux lèvres en voyant son chéri lire calmement, la jeune femme dépose sur la table du salon une assiette de légumes où trône fièrement au centre un morceau d'agneau tendre, soigneusement préparer par la maman poule qu'elle est.

"Ron ! Viens dinner mon coeur.", appela-t-elle alors qu'elle allait chercher sa propre assiette.

Si la lecture était son hobby préféré, le petit Ron ne pouvait résister à l'appel du goût, son ventre étant bien trop gourmand. Il déposa alors soigneusement le livre à sa place et se posa sur la chaise face à son assiette, les yeux pétillants à la vue de la délicieuse assiette et le sourire collé aux lèvres en sentant l'odeur envoûtante. C'est à ce moment là que la sonnette retenti. Étonnée, la maîtresse de maison lissa son chemisier d'un coup de main puis s'en alla ouvrir la porte à ce visiteur inattendu. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, le visage accueillant de la jeune brune se figea de surprise. Oh évidemment, elle était heureuse de retrouver son meilleur ami, mais quelle surprise. Voilà sept ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, s'envoyant d'abord des lettres à la chaîne, presque chaque jour, pour finalement ne s'envoyer des lettres seulement quelques fois dans le mois. Ils parlaient de tout, de la guerre qui était désormais terminé, de la vie de folie du sauveur, de l'élu, du héro. Hermione avait décidé de s'exiler du monde des sorciers, et bien qu'étonné, le survivant avait respecté son choix, ne posant pas de questions auxquelles la jeune femme ne désirerait pas répondre, s'assurant seulement qu'elle était en bonne santé et qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Hermione lui en était reconnaissant. Contrairement aux Weasley, notamment Ginny qui l'harcelait de questions et entrait dans une colère noire lorsque les réponses demeurèrent silencieuse, Harry avait toujours respecté son choix, calmant sa petite amie et la rassurant sur le sort de la brunette. Finalement Hermione et Ginny ne correspondaient que rarement, seulement pour les dates importante. Seul Harry avait garder une correspondance régulière, il était donc prévisible que si un sorcier venait la déranger dans son exil volontaire chez les moldus, ce sorcier devait être Harry. En effet, personne n'avait revu Hermione Granger depuis l'été 1997. Et mon dieu ce qu'elle a grandit en sept ans, elle est désormais une vraie femme, et c'est avec un sourire attendrie et nostalgique qu'Harry la regarde, attendant qu'elle sorte le premier mot.  
Hermione aussi détaille son meilleur ami, elle a vu les photos sur les magazines et savait bien qu'Harry Potter n'avait désormais plus rien du petit et frêle adolescent de 17 ans à peine qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Non, désormais, le jeune homme était tout ce qu'il y'avait de plus homme et masculin sur Terre. Il avait évidemment garder sa taille pas très grande, mais il s'était élargi, et on distinguait sans peine ses épaules carrés sous sa veste bien taillé. Tout ce que la jeune femme réussit à dire, ou plutôt bafouiller fut un Harry, dont le a avait triplé. Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit et il tira la jeune femme dans ses bras sans un mot. Hermione, sa meilleure amie, sa soeur. Comment avait-il pu la laisser s'éloigner. En la voyant ainsi, Harry se dit que finalement, non, elle n'était pas une grande fille quand elle était partie fuir la guerre, contrairement à ce que le survivant croyait, mais elle avait fait un bon choix et ne semblait pas marqué par les misères du monde, elle était bien portant et semblait épanouie et c'est tout ce qui importait. S'il correspondait souvent avec elle, la jeune femme avait pris soin de mettre des distances entre sa vie personnelle et son quotidien. Harry ne savait pas s'il y'avait un homme à la maison ou autre chose, mais là, pour l'instant, il voulait juste l'admirer encore.

"Oh Hermione...j'avais tellement peur de m'être trompé. Comme tu es belle ma..."

Hermione, très vite redescendue sur Terre, coupa court la conversation. Les doutes du balafré se confirma alors, elle lui cachait quelque chose. Ses coups d'oeils inquiet par dessus son épaule la trahissait.

"Harry ! Mais que fais tu là ? Comment m'as tu retrouvé ?"  
"Je pourrais te poser la même question ? On est si envahissant que ça pour que seul le hasard d'une promenade me permette de retrouver le chemin vers ma meilleure amie ?"  
"Oh pitié Harry, ne commence pas, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Je gère très..."  
"Bonjour."

Silence intergalactique. Hermione vit la forteresse protégeant son secret se détruire brique par brique en un millième de seconde et le visage d'Harry passa par toutes les couleurs lorsqu'il découvrit un petit garçon aux cheveux roux caché derrière les jambes d'Hermione. Le cerveau d'Harry tournait à mille à l'heure, comme une énorme machine de décodage à la rapidité extraordinaire.

"Hermione, c'est...?"

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vers son fils. Son expression montra au petit qu'il avait fait une boulette et qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester assis à manger ses légumes. Il agrippa la cuisse de sa mère et demanda d'une petite voix inquiète.

"Maman...j'ai fait une bêtise."

Le message fût décodé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch et Harry posa son regard interrogateur sur Hermione. Mais, même en situation d'impasse, Hermione Granger reste une femme calme et organisée en toute situation, choisissant toujours la meilleure solution face à un imprévu...enfin, presque toujours...

"Mais non Ron, va dans ta chambre, je vais t'apporter ton assiette. Je crois qu'une longue conversation est programmée."

Harry opina du chef et, tandis que son fils se précipitait exécuter l'ordre de sa mère, celle ci se décala pour laisser entre Harry chez elle. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le petit canapé et, après avoir déposé un plateau à son fils tendis une tasse de thé avec trois quart de lait et un demi sucre à Harry. Exactement comme il aime. Elle se posa ensuite sur le fauteuil en face de lui en regardant ses mains croisés sur ses jambes.

"Alors, c'est le fils de Ron."

Hermione répliqua avec un sarcasme montrant clairement son dépassement vis à vis de la situation.

"Comme si je pouvais le nier."

"Bon, alors je t'écoute" se contenta d'ajouter le brun.  
Hermione prit alors une grande inspiration comme si son cerveau avait besoin d'être oxygéné et débuta son récit.

"Après la mort de Dumbledor, je suis tombée enceinte de Ron alors que je n'avais que 17 ans. Ron était, comme nous tous, dépassé par les événements et la préparation de la chasse aux Horcruxes. Ses proches étaient en danger et c'est dans ces moments là que son besoin irrévocable de protéger se manifeste. Mais tu connais Ron, il est sans cesse entrain de douter de lui. Il avait peur et notre couple en payait le prix. On se parlait sans s'écouter, enchaînant les disputes. Quand j'ai découvert ma grossesse, je venais de me disputer avec Ron. J'ai été prise de court. Ce n'était pas du tout prévue et je déteste les imprévues. Alors, quand Ron et moi nous sommes réconciliés, quelques jours après, je ne savais pas comment lui dire. J'appréhendais sa réaction. Le supporterait-il ? Le voudrait-il ? Qu'adviendrait-il de nous ? J'étais complètement paumée et je ne voulais en parler à personne. A dire vrai, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas en parler. J'avais juste besoin que Ron me réconforte et me rassure. Mais l'écart que je mettais entre Ron et mes pensées ne lui a pas plus, on s'est redisputé à peine une semaine après, j'étais à partir de là enceinte d'un mois déjà. Je portais la vie depuis un mois et je n'avais aucun avenir pour mon enfant alors que je comptais bien mener cette grossesse à terme. J'ai donc fait une pause, tu t'en souviens. J'ai dit que j'allais rejoindre mes parents, mais en réalité, je n'avais passé que peu de temps avec eux. Je courais entre les hôpitaux et les planning familiaux. Et là bas, voir les couples à deux regarder le ventre encore tout plat des femmes cernés, j'm'en suis voulue. J'ai directement transplané sur le chemin de Traverse. Je voulais m'acheter des livres sur les enfants, acheter une maison, trouver un boulot. J'étais déterminée à tout faire...c'est à ce moment là que la réalité m'a rattrapé. Derrière le chaudron baveur, je me suis souvenue. Je me suis souvenue que la guerre arrivait, et que Ron était un gamin. Oui, un gamin de 17 ans qui lorsqu'il se retrouvait sans sa copine deux semaines, se laissait bécoter dans un bar par son ex, prêt à grimper à l'étage."

Harry passa par toute les émotions pendant le récit de sa soeur de coeur. La curiosité, la nostalgie, l'étonnement, la compation, la tristesse, la déception, la colère mais l'émotion dominante en lui était bien le regret. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir été convier à faire de cette aventure. De ne pas avoir pu casser la gueuler de Ronald, de ne pas avoir soutenu Hermione et avoir raté tellement de trucs. Il compta sur ses doigts, se remémorant les événements de ces sept dernières années. Alors pendant que Ron et lui combattait le seigneur des Ténèbres avec l'ordre du Phoenix qui pensait qu'Hermione avait fuit et se la coulait douce chez les moldus, en vrai, Hermione se battait contre pire, contre quelques choses d'invincible, indestructible, imprévisible, imbattable. Hermione s'est battue contre la réalité. Contre la vie. La Gazette des Sorciers avait mentionné, peu de temps après son départ, l'assassinat des moldus de parents de la meilleure amie du survivant. Tout le monde s'était alors inquiété pour la fuyeuse mais celle ci assurait qu'elle s'en sortait seule, et que justement ça la confortait dans son projet de rester chez les moldus. Après cet événement, le monde sorcier s'était fait à l'évidence que la jeune née-modue ne reviendrait réellement plus sur le front au coté du balafré et du rouquin. Harry réfléchissait à 100 à l'heure. Hermione avait supporter seule sa grossesse, refait sa vie, subvenu à ses besoins, élever son enfant seule. Elle s'est retrouvée seule au monde, les poches vides dans un monde où elle ne comptait plus retourner il y'a quelques temps déjà. Comment avait-elle fait ? La tristesse et la culpabiliter prit Harry de plein fouet. Il se redressa, une moue triste sur le visage et prit Hermione dans ses bras. Hermione, Mione, sa petite Mione.

"Oh mon dieu, Hermione, si tu savais comme je m'en veux, j'aurais pu...on aurait pu...tout le monde...tu étais seule...et..."

Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ses pensées bien trop rapides pour sa bouche. Hermione le rassura très vite.

"Harry Potter. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour les autres. Tu sais, même si ça n'a pas été très facile, je m'en suis bien sortie. En sept ans, ma vie a tellement changé. J'ai un petit apparemment, un boulot sympa, et j'ai le fils le plus gentil et adorable du monde. Même si le début a été difficile, tout vient à point à celui qui sait attendre !"

"Hermione. Raconte moi ! Raconte moi comment tu as fait. Je veux tout savoir de ta vie."

La jeune femme souria et entraîna Harry vers le canapé où ils s'essayèrent côte à côte, Hermione contre l'épaule d'Harry.

"Oh tu sais, Harry, le début était horrible. Déjà, être enceinte c'est horrible et puis la mort de mes parents m'a complètement déboussolé. La seule chose qui m'a consolé fut le fait qu'ils n'ont pas été torturé. Mais du coup, j'ai pris peur. Je me suis faite toute petite et bien discrète. Je voulais définitivement ne plus rien connaitre du monde des sorciers. Je me suis vite reprise. Ma vie ne m'appartenait pas, elle appartenait à mon futur enfant. J'ai donc vendu la maison et le cabinet de mes parents et avec l'argent, j'ai pu m'installer dans le coin le plus calme que j'ai trouvé de Londres. J'ai meublé avec le stricte minimum et ait garder le reste pour l'arriver du bébé. Très vite, j'ai trouvé un boulot dans une petite librairie. Petite mais bien remplie. J'ai arrêté de travailler quelques semaines avant la naissance et n'ai repris qu'après les un an de Ron, vivant sur nos économies. Lorsque j'ai repris, je n'ai plus arrêter, emmenant Ron avec moi à la librairie. Il a grandit entouré de livres, il est comme moi, il adore lire !"

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry. Pouvait-il vraiment en être autrement ?

"Ca ne m'étonne même pas. Tiens, d'ailleurs, tu l'as appelé Ronald ?"

"Oh non ! Ronald je trouve ça lourd à porter. Non. Il s'appelle Ron." Hermione regarda son meilleure amie avec un petit sourire malicieux. "Ron Harry Granger."

Harry ouvra la bouche, puis la referma, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

"En réalité, l'accouchement était difficile, j'étais jeune, petite et menue. Quand il est né, j'étais complètement dans les vappes, donc lorsque la sage femme a posé sa petite frimousse rousse sur ma poitrine, je n'ai rien pu dire d'autre que Ron, avant de retourner dans les vappes. La sage femme a pris ça pour son nom, j'ai ajouté Harry lors de la déclaration de l'enfant. Mais avec le temps, je me suis très vite rendue compte qu'il n'y avait aucun autre prénom qui pourrait lui aller. Il ressemble tellement à son père, ils ont le même caractère, le même sommeille et le même estomac aussi !"

Harry éclata de rire. Hermione ne semblait pas avoir la moindre rancune envers Ronald. Ronald. Harry redevint sérieux, voir même soucieux et regarda Hermione.

"Sans indiscrétion Mione, est-ce qu'il sait qui est son père ?"

"Bien évidemment. Il vous connait par coeur. Je lui ai tout raconté. Ton histoire, Voldemort, Poudlard, les Weasley et tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin au monde de la magie. J'utilise un oeu la magie chez moi. Il n'a pas grandi avec un père inconnu. Il sait qui il est, d'où il vient et est d'ailleurs le seul a avoir accepter la décision que j'ai pris avant sa naissance. Ma propre mère m'a dit que c'était horrible de priver un père de son fils pour si peu. Mes parents sont trop attachés aux traditions, tu sais. Un enfant dois vivre avec un père et une mère mariés. Mais tu sais...je ne peux pas voir Ronald. Je ne pouvais pas, pas après ce qu'il a fait. Pas après ce que j'ai fait. Non, en vrai, je ne suis juste pas prête à affronter sa colère, mais les jours passent et une journée de plus passe sans qu'il sache qu'il a un fils. Il ne me pardonnera jamais de lui avoir cacher ma grossesse. Et je puis je ne veux pas me disputer une nouvelle fois, ne pas me contrôler, et lui dire que je l'ai vu avec...Lavande. Parce que non, je me le suis interdit...malgré tout...je l'aime. Il m'a offert ce qu'il y'a de plus précieux au monde..."

Harry se retrouva désemparé face à la tristesse évidente de la jeune mère. Oui, la colère n'existait plus en elle, il ne restait que la tristesse et la culpabiliter. Harry prit pour la énième fois sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et chuchota doucement.

"Justement, pour ce précieux cadeau, ne devrais tu pas l'affronter. D'ailleurs, qu'as-tu dit à Ron pour lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son père ?"

"Je...Je lui ai dit que Ronald avait fait une grosse bétise et que comme je l'aime, ça m'a rendu beaucoup trop triste pour le revoir. Alors je m'occupe seule de lui et quand j'aurais assez de courage, ou quand il sera assez grand, il ira seul voir son père."

Hermione regarda dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées, noyée dans son erreur.

"Ron a seulement répondu qu'il aimerait rencontrer son père quand il sera plus grand mais qu'il ne veut pas être séparée de moi ou me voir triste. Alors tout les jours, il attend en écoutant les histoires que j'ai sur son père. C'est son héro. A la question "Que veux-tu faire plus tard" à l'école, il a répondu "être comme mon papa". Tu vois ?"

Harry siffla d'admiration.

"Qu'est ce qu'il est mature pour son âge, Merlin ! Je sais ce que c'est que de grandir trop vite et je ne le souhaite à personne. Je m'en veux Hermione. Si seulement..."

"Chut, Harry. Avec des si on mettrait Poudlard dans une chope."

Harry souria tendrement. Il était arrivé ici sans savoir quoi dire ou faire. Désormais, il était sur d'une chose. La place d'Hermione était avec eux, avec lui, chez lui. Et Ron devait voir son père.

"Hermione. C'est les vacances d'été. Ne veux-tu pas venir à la maison. On a restauré le square Grimmaurd avec Ginny. Il faut que tu vois ça. Ginny a décidé d'en faire une maison chaleureuse inspiration Terrier. Vient à la maison. Chez moi. On en parlera doucement aux autres. Tu sais bien que Ginny et moi seront tellement content de vous avoir pour les vacances !"

Hermione fit la moue. Elle avait cherché pendant sept ans des excuses pour ne plus revoir les sorciers, apprenant à vivre à nouveau avec la solitude. Elle repoussait la visite chez les Weasley à des lendemains inexistants. Mais, là, Harry lui mettait le pied à l'étrier. La jeune femme soupira. Ginny aussi allait lui en vouloir... Elle devait autant qu'Hermione avoir souffert de la solitude, malgré la famille chaleureuse qu'est la famille Weasley. Les Weasley. Elle avait privé son fils d'une famille aussi chaleureuse, le condamnant lui aussi à une solitude et une vie à deux. Hermione soupira a nouveau.

"J'en parlerai à Ron demain, je vais le mettre au lit, là. Tu dors ici ?"

"Oula. Ca ne va pas la tête, personne ne sait où je suis, tu veux que Ginny me tue ? Elle m'accuse déjà de la tromper avec mon boulot.'

"N'empêche, ce serait couillon que le grand Harry Potter, le survivant, se fasse tuer par sa fiancé alors que le grand seigneur des ténèbres, papy Voldy, lui, n'a pas réussi."

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire, retrouvant leur complicité d'antan. Hermione avait gagner, elle le savait, son Harry allait passer la nuit avec elle à boire du thé et parler de ce qu'il s'est passé quand l'autre n'était pas là. Un partout. Mais les peurs ne disparaissent jamais, elles jouent à cache-cache. Hermione murmura.

"Ginny...elle va m'en vouloir, n'est ce pas ?"

"Bien sure que non. Elle a toujours été persuadé que tu reviendrais un jour, contrairement aux autres Weasley qui avaient...fait leur deuil. Tu as laissé un trou énorme quand tu es partie et ton retour ne peut que le combler. Le reste, autour, les disputes et les coups de colères, ce n'est que superficiel, ça passera. C'est juste la preuve qu'ils t'aiment."

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione se releva et se tapota le visage.  
"Bien, allons dormir. Tu prends ma chambre, et moi je vais dormir avec mon bébé. D'accord ?"

"C'est parfait. Bonne nuit Mione."

Hermione sourit doucement au surnom et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron, près de la sienne. Elle murmura doucement à Harry alors que celui ci s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre d'un soir.

"Bonne nuit Harry."

La nuit fut courte pour les deux. Après avoir mis son fils au lit, lui avoir parlé de son projet et l'avoir regardé s'endormir, Hermione se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Que ? Qui ? Trop de questions, trop de peur, impossible de fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Comment allait-il tous réagir.  
Harry, après avoir envoyé le hibou d'Hermione à Ginny pour lui prévenir, sans précisé chez qui il était, qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit à la maison, s'allongea sur le grand lit d'Hermione et regarda le plafond. Il pensa à l'histoire d'Hermione, à ce qui allait se passer demain, à comment aborder les Weasley. Il pensait à tout, sauf à s'endormir, encore pas tout à fait confiance qu'il avait retrouver la troisième et dernière pièce qui manquait pour que sa vie soit parfaite. Le matin arriva trop vite pour le célèbre monsieur Potter, quand il sorti de la chambre, il trouva Hermione et Ron en pleine partie du célèbre jeu moldu Mario Bros, qu'il identifia à l'horrible musique qui reste dans la tête. Il s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte, les regardant s'extasier en pyjama sur la console. Hermione est une mère parfaite. Ca se voyait comme les taches de rousseurs sur les joues des Weasley. Un petit cri le sorti de ses pensés et une voix enfantine suivit.

"Maman ! Tu es nulle ! Tu nous as encore fait perdre. Heureusement que j'ai garder la fleure feu !"

Harry se racla alors la gorge en souriant.

"Bonjour."

Ron et Hermione se retournèrent en même temps, accueillant leur invité avec chaleur.

"Bonjour Tonton Harry."

Le petit Ron surprit Harry qui ne su quoi dire et, rougissant, il répéta.

"Tonton ?"

Ron écarquilla les yeux, a-t-il fait une bêtise ? Le petit se mit à bafouiller.

"Ben, je ne savais pas trop comment vous appelez mais comme vous êtes comme le frère de ma maman et que vous êtes le beau frère de mon papa, je trouvais que tonton était le bon terme."

Harry resta à nouveau bouche bée. Le petit parlait comme un grand. S'il avait tout le physique des Weasley, il était évident que lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, tout le monde savait que c'était le petit de Granger. Harry finit par sourire doucement et s'approcher d'eux, s'asseyant près de Ron.

"Mais c'est qu'on a un petit Hermione parmi nous. Continue de m'appeler tonton, j'adore ça, champion."

Le petit Ron souria avant de se tourner vers sa mère.

"Maman ? C'est quand qu'on prend le petit déjeuné ?"

Harry ria doucement. Un petit Ronald aussi. Il a l'estomac du paternelle. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione, Harry et le petit Ron junior se retrouvèrent à table autour d'un plateau garnit où trônait au milieu un appétissant Pudding. Un bout de gâteau dans la bouche, Harry demanda alors à Hermione.

"Bon, du coup, vous venez avec moi aujourd'hui ?"

"Mais qui t'as dit que nous allions venir, Harry ?"

Harry souria et se tourna vers Ron.

"J'ai grandi sept ans avec ta mère, et elle croit qu'elle va me faire gober ça ?"

Hermione soupira en souriant.

"De toute façon, j'ai promis à Ron qu'on allait venir. Ron a très envie de voir son père et les Weasley, je ne peux pas le lui refuser. Nous resterons peut être une semaine puis nous rentrerons. Libre à Ronald de s'occuper de son fils ou pas."

"Un mois."

"Deux semaines"

"Un mois."

"Deux semaines."

"Un mois."

"Deux semaines."

"Un mois."

"Trois semaines."

"Un mois."

Hermione soupira.

"Un petit mois alors..."

"Parfait, on transplanera pour le déjeuné."

Hermione soupira, il avait gagner de manière écrasante. Mais...D'ailleurs...

"Harry ? Comment tu m'as retrouvé en fait ?"

"Il m'arrive moi aussi de faire mes petites courses du coté moldu. C'est bien quand on est inconnu. Ce n'est pas le cas sur le chemin de Traverse. J'étais dans une petit boutique de bijou, je cherchais un truc pour Ginny. Et tu es sortie de la librairie d'en face. Je suis resté deux minutes comme si j'étais stupéfixié et finalement, je t'ai suivi comme un pervers, j'ai noté l'adresse en remerciant tout les dieux existant. Et après avoir hésiter deux jours d'affiler, je suis revenu."

Hermione souria. Tant mieux, au finale. Le repas se passa calmement, Harry apprenant à connaitre son neveu, lui parlant de Quidditch et de son papa, qui était Auror et sauvait des gens tout les jours aux quatre coins du monde parfois. Harry s'occupa de Ron toute la matinée, laissant à Hermione la liberté de faire sa valise et ranger sa maison. Une fois la valise rapetissée et rangée dans son sac à main, son fils prêt et elle soigneusement vêtue d'un jean mettant en valeur ses jolies petites jambes et d'un simple chemisier, Hermione saisit le bras d'Harry, portant de son autre bras son fils bien accroché à son cou.

Quand ils transplanèrent au 12 square Grimmaurd, au lieu de trouver Ginny en pyjama à rédiger ses articles sur une table remplie de parchemins et de bouquins, Harry et Hermione se trouvèrent devant la grande table à manger où était assis Molly et Arthur en bout de table, et sur les cotés, Bille, Fleur, leur fille Victoire, Fred, George, Ginny en plus de Rémus, Tonks, leur fils Ted et au fond de la pièce, près de Molly, se trouvait Ronald. Ron premier du nom. Ronald. Hermione posa son fils à terre et respira grandement. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés par la peur, mon dieu qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle sentait tout les regards sur elle, mais une seule image restait sur sa rétine, celle de Ron, relevant les yeux de son assiette, la regardant avec toute l'incompréhension du monde. Ron avait changé. Il n'était plus ce grand dadais maladroit. Il était désormais grand et fort, sa carrure imposante faisant presque peur à Hermione. Le Quidditch lui allait si bien. Tétanisée sur place, Hermione ne bougea pas et Harry lui serra la main, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Après un silence interminable dans cette salle à mangé où l'ambiance chaleureuse du repas de faille laissa place en deux seconde à froid pesant, ce fût Ginny la première à réagir. Elle poussa un cri aiguë et se leva, bousculant tout le monde pour courir vers Hermione et la prendre dans ses bras.

"Hermione Jean Granger, ça ne va pas de partir comme ça sans plus donner de nouvelles ? Tu ne bouges plus d'ici, toi."

C'est à ce moment là que la petite tête rousse manifesta discrètement sa présence en chuchotant à tonton Harry qu'il devait vite faire pipi. Mais, le silence était tel que tout le monde baissa la tête vers le petit qui rougissait à l'entente du murmure. Harry le porta et après un sourire radieux à Ginny, monta le petit à l'étage.  
Se sentant de trop, Bill et Fleur transplanère avec leur fille chez eux, tout comme Rémus, Tonks et Ted, laissant Molly, Arthur, les jumeaux, Ginny, Hermione et Ron seuls.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Coucou tout le monde, voilà le deuxième chapitre.  
**

 **Je préviens d'ores et déjà que je ne posterai pas aussi rapidement la suite étant donné que nous sommes le 27 Août, que bientôt, je vais devoir reprendre les cours toussa toussa, vous comprenez quoi. Le chapitre 3 est en cours de réécriture. Parce qu'en fait, mes chapitre sont roulés plusieurs fois XD. Ca commence dans mon lit ou dans mon bain, je réfléchis aux grandes lignes. Puis je tape les dialogues (ou les écrit en cours...), puis je réécris le tout avec la narration. Et enfin, après une correction des fautes que j'arrive à voir (cette partie de la rédaction du chapitre se fait souvent entre une et deux heure du matin... XD) je le poste.**

 **DONC. Je disais, je suis en train de mettre la narration du chapitre 3. Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir le poster avant ma rentré (le 2 Septembre) mais quoi qu'il en soit, avant la fin de la semaine prochaine (avant dimanche 6), il sera là. Après le troisième chapitre, je pense essayer de maintenir le rythme à deux chapitres dans le mois, tout dépendra du niveau de sadisme de mes professeurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous fais de gros bisous, oui même à vous les lecteurs fantômes car malgré tout, je vois bien augmenté la courbe des vues de la fiction et just** **e ça, ça me fait déjà super plaisir. Un second bisou à mes deux followers "pyreneprincesse" et "espe29" qui m'a laissé ma PREMIÈRE REVIEW. Ah la la.  
** ** _Il en faut peu pour être heureux !_**

 **Aller, je me tais et je laisse la parole à Hermione et Ron.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2: Faire face aux Weasley**

* * *

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, elle aurait préféré parler d'abord à Ron père avant d'affronter les autres Weasley, mais là, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle allait devoir les affronter tous en même temps. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, partout sauf dans les yeux des Weasley. C'était une catastrophe, elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer, et en plus Harry l'avait abandonné à son sort. Non, en fait, elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir éloigné son fils du champ de bataille à venir. En effet, elle sentait le regard de Ron la brûler et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour devenir une petite souris. Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle était une Gryffondor, Merlin, pas une petite Serpentarde lâche. Alors qu'elle pensait avoir enfin trouver le courage de dire un mot, tout s'évapora quand elle vit les visages, certains étonnés et d'autre en colère, de la famille Weasley. Faible. Elle se sentait faible sous leurs regards. Finalement elle dit doucement.

"Je dois tout vous expliquer..." commença t-elle.

"Non, sérieusement ?" lança sarcastiquement Ron. Sa voix était dure et froide, elle était bien plus grave qu'auparavant. C'est une évidence, Ronald Weasley n'est plus un petit adolescent. C'était un homme imposant dont la colère émanait de tout les pores de sa peau.

"Écoute Ronald, je comprends que tu puisses m'en vouloir, mais..."

"Tu as trouvé ça toute seule ?"

Hermione eut envie de lui sauter à la gorge, à ce moment là. Elle inspira pour ne pas crier, et laissa sa colère envers le rouquin s'exprimer autrement. Par son regard etnre autre.

"Tu peux me laisser finir une phrase sans me couper ou bien ?"

Elle regarda vers le plafond et finalement commença par un petit prologue.

"Donc je disais, vous allez tous m'en vouloir, je le sais, et je vous comprends même, mais s'il vous plaît, c'est tout aussi dur pour moi de le dire que pour vous de l'entendre. Par pitié, laissez moi finir mon récit."

Les cerveaux tournaient à cent à l'heure dans les têtes rousses. Hermione mordilla sa lèvre et regarda Ginny avant de reprendre.

"Pendant l'été qui a suivit notre sixième année à Poudlard, je suis tombée enceinte de Ronald."

La salle entière se peigna d'incompréhension alors que tout le monde avait comprit. Néanmoins, personne n'était visiblement prêt à l'entendre. Fred et George avaient baissé leur tête, Arthur et Molly avaient pâlit, Ginny conservait un calme superbe mais Ron, lui était prêt à taper dans tout les murs de la maison. Il cria sur Hermione, hors de lui.

"Non mais ça ne va pas la tête. Tu pars comme ça du jour au lendemain pendant sept ans, puis tu reviens fraîche comme une rose avec un gosse qui me ressemble comme mon reflet dans la glace ! Je rêve ?"

Hermione ignora la remarque de Ron avec superbe et continua son récit comme s'il n'avait rien dit, mais au fond, ses paroles l'avaient touché bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le croire. Elle continua son récit, regardant chaque visage sauf celui de Ron.

"J'avais peur de le dire à Ron mais ça l'énervait que je lui cache quelque chose. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne voulais pas que Ron m'en veuille, de plus, je ne voulais pas élever mon enfant dans un monde en guerre. La seule chose dont j'étais sûre c'était que jamais je n'avorterai. C'était mon bébé, ma responsabilité. Il n'avait rien demandé ce petit être. Et puis, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ronald, il doit savoir de quoi je parle, et ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le chaudron. Je suis donc partie élever mon enfant du coté moldu, seule. Je ne comptais pas partir définitivement. Je comptais réellement revenir, mais dès que je me disais qu'il fallait que je vienne vous voir, je n'osais plus, j'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas voir la déception dans vos regards, cette même déception actuellement présente. Alors je reportais sans cesse l'échéance à des lendemains inexistants. Je suis...Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses."

Hermione déglutie, elle avait tout vidé, d'une traite, à quelques détails près. Mais elle se sentait...non...elle ne se sentait pas mieux du tout. Elle se sentait plus coupable que jamais, voyant enfin la conséquence de ses actes, devant elle.

"Pour une dispute...", murmura Ron, "Tu m'as privé de mon enfant pour une dispute."

Hermione soupira, au comble du mal être, tournant un regard implorant à Ron, espérant malgré tout, qu'il lui laisserait un petit répit et discuteraient de tout cela plus tard. Mais, Ronald Weasley, même en homme mûr de 24 ans, restait quelqu'un d'impulsif, et actuellement, la colère était trop forte pour que le peu de retenue qu'il avait.

"Non, Ron, pas pour une dispute, pour autre chose, plein d'autre choses. Dis moi que tu ne m'aurais pas demandé d'avorter ? Dis moi qu'on ne se serait pas disputé ? Dis moi ? Tu aurais déserté le front ? Tu n'étais pas l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui, tu étais un adolescent de 17 ans avec une guerre à sa porte et..."

"MON FILS HERMIONE. ON PARLE DE MON FILS A MOI AUSSI. ET TOI TU ME LE CACHES PENDANT SIX ANS. SIX LONGUES ANNÉES QUE JE NE POURRAIS JAMAIS RATTRAPER..."

Ron s'était relevé, hurlant à en faire trembler les murs, les poings serrés. Soudain, il murmura, comme si la retenue dont il savait faire preuve quelques fois avait enfin pris le dessus sur sa colère noire.

"Il ne sait même pas qui est son père..."

Mais c'était trop, Ron n'en pouvait plus, tout se bousculait, tout s'effondrait, tout allait mal et il n'a jamais été réputé pour savoir gérer ses émotions. Là, encore plus que toutes les autres fois. Il releva sa tête et planta dans les yeux d'Hermione son regard où le bel océan aux vagues d'espoir avait laissé place à un océan déchaîné en pleine tempête.

"QU'EST CE QU'IL PENSE DE SON PÈRE, HEIN ? IL PENSE QUE JE SUIS UN DE SES SALAUDS QUI ABANDONNENT LEUR GOSSE ? C'EST DONC CA L'IMAGE QU'IL A EU DE MOI ?"

Les mots de Ron avaient l'effet de coups de fouet sur Hermione. Elle n'avait plus la force de se justifier, de contredire, d'expliquer, de s'excuser. Le trop plein de bordel émotionnel en elle fit couler ses larmes par dizaines, dévalant rapidement le long de ses joues rebondies sous la grimace du désespoir. Hermione se tourna vers les deux seules personnes susceptibles de l'aider, Molly et Ginny. La dernière s'élança d'ailleurs de suite, rouge de colère.

"FERME LA RON. ELLE A SUREMENT SES RAISONS. ON VA VOUS LAISSER TOUT..." mais Ginny n'eut pas le temps de continuer, la voix de Molly, cassée par les sanglots, se fit entendre.

"Comment as tu pu être aussi égoïste, Hermione ?"

Molly était au moins autant en larme qu'Hermione. Arthur avait glissé ses bras autours de ses épaules et Molly agrippait avec force une des mains de son mari, l'autre serrant un pan de sa robe. Hermione écarquilla les yeux, surprise par l'accusation.

"Molly, je pensais que vous au moins me comprendriez. Vous êtes mère de sept enfants, vous savez ce que..."

"Assez. Ne dit plus un mot. Comment as-tu pu me priver de mon petit enfant ? Comment as tu pu priver Ron de son fils ? Et d'ailleurs, comment as tu pu, toi, la fille la plus intelligente, posée, calme, réfléchie, organisée, la sorcière la plus brillante depuis Lily Evans, tomber enceinte comme ça, en pleine guerre. Un enfant n'est pas un jouet, Hermione. Et les sentiments non plus !"

Hermione poussa un petit cri. Merlin, elle n'avait pas fait cet enfant toute seule. Elle aussi avait 17 ans, elle aussi avait peur, elle aussi avait besoin d'amour, elle aussi avait la tête prise par les soucis. Hermione se sentait comme seule au monde. L'envie de prendre son fils et de partir se faisait plus grande, malgré sa promesse faite à Harry.  
Molly s'agrippait de plus en plus à son époux qui lui, avait eu la sagesse de garder en tête que cette histoire ne les regardait pas. Mais les années avaient fait en sorte qu'il sache aussi que rien n'arrête une mère Weasley en colère. Surtout quand on touche à la famille. Il ne fit donc rien d'autre qu'écouter et masser tendrement les bras de son épouse, comme pour tenter de l'apaiser. Bien que cette tentative fut dès le début vouée à l'échec.  
Aucun Weasley n'osait dire un mot ou faire un geste de plus. Les jumeaux auraient bien voulu être un peu plus petit, Ginny était effarée devant la réaction de sa mère et son frère. Ce dernier quant à lui, avait explosé son quota de rationalité et se noyait doucement dans le flot d'émotions qui le submergeait. C'est finalement, le plus inattendu des rouquins qui fit bouger les choses. Une tornade rousse se faufila entre les chaises et les grandes personnes, fonçant dans sa maman. Il s'agrippa à ses jambes, les yeux brillants et murmura doucement des mots réconfortants en glissant ses petites mains sur les joues d'Hermione qui s'était baissée à sa hauteur pour le prendre dans ses bras. Non, elle n'était pas seule au monde. Elle avait le meilleur Weasley rien que pour elle. Elle ne se laisserait pas avoir une autre fois, c'est terminé. D'ailleurs, jamais son fils n'aurait du la voir dans cet état, il disait doucement avec inquiétude des "Arrête de pleurer Maman, j't'en pris, arrête." par dizaine en essuyant avec attention chaque larme qu'il y'avait sur le doux visage de sa mère. Puis, il se tourna vers la tribu de grands roux, sa tribu. Les sourcils froncés, il fit raisonner sa voix fluette devant l'assemblée de la salle qui écoutait religieusement le petit qu'ils voyaient pour la première fois.

"C'est ma faute ! C'est ma faute si on est venu ici. Maman m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas prête pour suivre tonton Harry, c'est moi qui ai insisté. Il ne faut pas lui crier dessus parce que ma Maman, elle est tout le temps gentille. Et il ne faut pas crier sur mon papa, non plus. Même s'il crie sur maman et qu'il est fâché, c'est mon papa à moi."

C'est finalement de la peur qui se dessina sur la bouille du dernier Weasley. Il murmura ensuite doucement, la tête baissée.

"J'vais enfin parler à mon papa, alors il faut pas qu'on parte. Pas encore...Pas tout de suite..."

La voix du petit avait finit par mourir sur ses lèvres et il retourna son attention vers sa mère alors que cette dernière porta avec un léger sourire triste son enfant, séchant du revers de sa main ses larmes.  
La pièce fut coulée sous un silence de plomb, personne n'osait parler, chacun réfléchissant à ces actes, les yeux verrouillés sur l'enfant à la maturité si énorme. Ginny s'avança la première, enroula ses bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et après un regard noir à sa mère et son frère, entraîna ses invités vers l'étage où elle les installa dans sa propre chambre. C'est Harry qui s'occupa de sermonner les Weasley, poussant son coup de gueule pour la première fois.

"Alors là, Bravo. Estimez vous heureux qu'elle ne se soit pas en allée avec son fils à nouveau. Si elle est partie, elle avait ses raisons, et peu importe quelles étaient-elles, le passé est passé, j'aimerai pouvoir profiter de ma meilleure amie et de mon neveu sans qu'elle passe ses journées en larmes. Voilà, Hermione a eu un fils, point. Chacun réglera son compte avec elle plus tard dans le plus grand des calmes. Pour l'instant, ils passeront les vacances chez moi, je compte bien les bichonner, vous avez tout le reste de la vie pour vous lancer des accusations blessantes sur un passé qui ne changera jamais, aussi, je vous prierai de ne pas venir ici si c'est pour faire de ma salle à manger une scène de tragédie. Hermione a passé une nuit à me raconter par quoi elle a dû passer, orpheline et enceinte. Et vous..."

"Qui lui a demandé de partir ?" lança Ron, incapable de se laisser porter le chapeau.

Mais, ce fut une mauvaise idée. Harry devint rouge de colère et en très peu de temps, tout les Weasley comprirent pourquoi tant de gens avec peur d'Harry Potter. Celui ci lança à Ron, amer.

"Elle serait restée si tu ne t'étais pas envoyer en l'air avec Lavande alors qu'elle portait ton gosse et avait besoin d'un homme, un vrai, pas un gamin qui se rue à la première occasion dans les bras de son ex, comme un chien en rut."

Ron pâlit d'un coup, comprenant les allusions précédentes d'Hermione et Harry. Bien sur qu'il se souvenait de cette nuit où il avait croisé le chemin d'une Lavande collante et de plusieurs bouteilles de Wiskey-Pur-Feu. Il n'aurait jamais cru que... Bien, il avait l'air fin maintenant. Et comme pour terminer sa vengeance, Harry termina par le coup de grâce.

"Et en plus, la première impression que tu donnes à ton fils, c'est celle d'un père colérique qui crie sur sa mère. Bravo Ron."

Sans un mot, Harry monta à l'étage, planifiant une douche bien froide et peut être un ou deux punshing ball bien moldu. Molly, qui était au bord de l'évanouissement, se laissa traîner vers la cheminer dans les bras de son mari qui les envoya chez eux, les jumeaux pour une fois n'avaient pas envie de rire et Ron, lui, au summum de la mauvaise humeur, s'en alla en claquant violemment la porte.


End file.
